leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gumshoos (Pokémon)
|} Gumshoos (Japanese: デカグース Dekagoose) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from when leveled up in the day starting at level 20. Biology Gumshoos is a long-bodied Pokémon similar to a mongoose. While it moves on all fours, it is capable of standing on its hind legs with its hands locked behind its back, similar to a human. Most of its coat is brown with a yellow underside that extends over the top of its tail. It has an additional yellow stripe that starts on its forehead and ends between its shoulders. There are tufts of fur near its shoulders, hips, and around the base of its tail. These tufts in combination with its yellow underside create the impression of an open . Its ears are rounded with a small notch, and are located on the sides of its head. It has a short snout with a pink nose, a large mouth full of pointed teeth, eyes nearly hidden under its yellow stripe, and tufts of yellow fur on its chin. There are three black claws on each of its four short legs. Despite its length, Gumshoos is thick bodied and has a wide, flat tail with longer fur on the tip. Gumshoos hunts by patiently waiting along its prey's known travel routes. Due to its tenacious personality and ability to withstand intense hunger, it is able to wait for its prey for long periods without eating. However it pounces once it spots its prey, and , but rarely encounters them due to its diurnal nature. Once the sun sets, this Pokémon's stamina is depleted and it will fall asleep where it stands.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/gumshoos/ It is not originally from Alola, and was brought over to take care of Rattata outbreaks. In the anime Major appearances Officer Jenny's Gumshoos Gumshoos debuted in To Top a Totem! as an , where it was quickly defeated by 's . It reappeared in Trial and Tribulation!, Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, and The Professors' New Adventure!, where it was now under the ownership of Officer Jenny. Other A appeared in To Top a Totem!, where it battled . After defeating and then being defeated itself by Pikachu, it rewarded Ash with a Normalium Z. It reappeared in a flashback in Trial and Tribulation!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries , the Loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , , , , and , Akala Outskirts, Ancient Poni Path, Malie City, Poni Gauntlet, Poni Grove, Poni Plains, Poni Wilds, Tapu Village }} , , , and , Akala Outskirts, Tapu Village, Mount Lanakila, Poni Plains (SOS Battle) Received from Samson Oak at Heahea Beach (Totem-sized)}} , , , and , Akala Outskirts, Tapu Village, Mount Lanakila, Poni Plains (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Week 1-2)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15| }} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15| }} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15| }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution in the |no2=735 |name2=Gumshoos |type1-2=Normal }} Sprites Trivia Origin Gumshoos appears to be based on a or with detective motifs. Name origin Gumshoos may be a combination of ''gumshoe (detective) and mongoose. Dekagoose may be a combination of でか deka (detective) and mongoose. In other languages and mongoose |fr=Argouste|frmeaning=From and |es=Gumshoos|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Manguspektor|demeaning=From and |it=Gumshoos|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=형사구스 Hyeongsaguseu|komeaning=From and mongoose |zh_cmn=貓鼬探長 / 猫鼬探长 Māoyòutànzhǎng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=貓鼬探長 Māauyauhtaamjéung|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Гамшус Gamshus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Officer Jenny's Gumshoos Notes External links |} de:Manguspektor es:Gumshoos fr:Argouste it:Gumshoos ja:デカグース zh:猫鼬探长